Please Don't Leave Me
by Waldsen
Summary: SongFic - Serena odia que su relación con Blair deba ser un secreto, ¿Podrá Blair dejar las apariencias de lado y aceptar su relación con la rubia? - Waldsen fic


**Please Don't Leave Me.**

Blair bajó de su limosina y observó el hotel donde Serena vivía, luego de suspirar se hizo paso entre la gente e ingresó al hotel.

Odiaba hacer lo que sabía que tenía que hacer, no estaba dentro de su naturaleza pedir disculpas. Por supuesto que no, ella era una Waldorf y los Waldorf no piden disculpas, solo las reciben. Pero nuevamente recordó su horrible discusión con la rubia y deseó que ella pudiera aceptarla de nuevo, si existía algo peor que pedir disculpas era no tener a Serena en su vida.

---

_¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres, Blair? ¿De verdad crees que vamos a ser un secreto para siempre? – La rubia observó con seriedad a la morena que estaba sentada en su cama – ¡Ya estoy harta de esto! No sé cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga – _

_¿Y qué quieres que haga, Serena? ¿Que le mandé un mensaje a Gossip Girl revelándole lo que hay entre nosotras? – La rubia se cruzó de brazos._

_No es así como me lo imaginaba, pero… -_

_¡¿Estás loca?! – La más pequeña también se puso de pie con una clara expresión de desconcierto – Tengo una reputación que cuidar, preferiría morir antes de estar así de expuesta, ¡Soy Blair Waldorf! Ni siquiera puedo creer que consideres esa opción – Serena lucía herida y triste por las palabras de Blair._

_Eso es lo único que te importa, ¿Verdad? – _

_¿Qué? – _

_Lo que todos digan, eso es lo más importante para ti – Blair abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces sin conseguir articular palabras – Eso responde mi pregunta –_

_---  
_

Escuchó al ascensor llegar e ingresó a el, ni siquiera sabía si Serena estaba aquí, la rubia no había contestado sus llamadas y sinceramente entendía porque ella no quería escucharla. Probablemente ella tampoco desearía hablar consigo misma, no sabía cómo pero siempre se las arreglaba para arruinar todo con Serena. Blair tenía claro lo que sentía por la rubia, pero le costaba tanto reconocerlo y le costaba mucho más pensar en decírselo al mundo; todo lo contrario de Serena, desde el momento en que todo entre ambas había comenzado ella quería gritarlo a los siete vientos, aún podía sentir mariposas en su estómago al recordar la primera vez que Serena le había confesado su amor.

Y a pesar de lo maravillosa que la rubia era, Blair aún sentía temor ante lo que los demás pensaran de ella; siempre había sido así, para Blair lo más importante era mantener las apariencias y develar su relación con Serena sería casi cometer suicidio social ante su tan cerrada mente.

---

_No es eso, S – Blair se acercó a la rubia – Tú eres lo más importante para mí – _

_Entonces deja de escondernos – Serena tomó el rostro de la más pequeña – Yo estoy segura de esto, jamás había sentido esto por otra persona y no quiero seguir escondiendo lo que siento por ti – Blair tragó saliva ante las palabras de la más alta, le encantaría poder decirle lo mismo con esa convicción, pero… _

_S, yo… no sé… - Serena cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro, finalmente la soltó y se alejó de ella – Por favor, Serena, entiéndeme… - La rubia tomó su chaqueta._

_Te he entendido toda mi vida, Blair – Serena ni siquiera se sentía con deseos de mirarla mientras se ponía su chaqueta – La que no entiende aquí eres tú… ya no importa – _

_¿Qué, qué dices? – Blair jamás había escuchado tal decepción en el tono de la rubia._

_Que ya no importa – Las azules orbes chocaron con las marrones – Puedes seguir siendo feliz con tu reputación intacta, Blair Waldorf. Ya no me interesa ser la única en esta relación, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte – Serena le dio una triste sonrisa a la morena – Se acabó – _

_Serena… - Blair intentó detenerla, pero la rubia simplemente siguió su camino fuera del hogar de la morena._

---

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Blair caminó hasta puerta de la suite Van der Woodsen, ordenó su cabello y ropas antes de tocar la puerta. Luego de unos segundos, Lily salió a su encuentro.

Blair, que gusto verte – La más pequeña sonrió.

Lo mismo digo, Lily –

Por favor, entra – La mayor se hizo a un lado.

Gracias –

Supongo que vienes a ver a Serena – Blair asintió – Ella esta en su habitación, si tú y Serena desean algo tan solo bajen, ¿De acuerdo? –

De acuerdo. Gracias, Lily – Luego de sonreírle, Blair se encaminó hasta el cuarto de la rubia. Ya en frente de la puerta que la separaba de los azules ojos que tanto adoraba, Blair respiró profundamente y decididamente tomó el pomo de la puerta. Al abrir la puerta vio a Serena recostada sobre su estómago y se sintió culpable nuevamente.

Serena… - La aludida suspiró.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Blair se acercó hasta la cama y buscó el rostro de la más alta, pero esta se negaba a darle la cara – Seguramente vienes a tratar de convencerme de seguir juntas sin decirle nada a nadie, pero eso no va pasar, Blair. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No va a pasar! –

No, no es eso… -

Ni siquiera puedo creer que haya aguantado todo este tiempo haciendo todo lo que se te da la gana, ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Acaso piensas que esto no me afecta como a ti? ¿Acaso mi reputación no importa? ¡Es increíble lo egoísta que eres, Blair! – Ahora la miró y pudo ver lo arrepentida que la morena parecía, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos… tenía que decirle todo lo que se había guardado.

S, déjame decirte lo… -

No quiero que me digas nada, ya dejaste en claro que tu reputación esta por sobre mí, tu estúpida reputación esta por sobre todo y todos, ¡Que imbécil fui al creer que yo podría cambiar eso! Pero no te volverás a reír de mí porque… - Ahora la interrumpida fue Serena.

¡Dios, Serena! ¡¿Podrías callarte?! – La rubia observó casi con temor a la más pequeña y cerró su boca bajo la atenta mirada de una ceñuda Blair – ¿Cómo pretendes que me disculpe si no dejas de hablar? – Serena alzó una ceja.

¿Disculparte? –

Sí, ¿A qué más podría haber venido? –

No sé, nunca sé qué esperar de ti – La morena suspiró y se sentó junto a la rubia quedando frente a frente.

Todo lo que dijiste es verdad, S – La más pequeña tomó una de las manos de la ojiazul – Soy egoísta, superficial y muchas veces debo volverte loca – Serena la observó fijamente – Probablemente estar junto a mí es una de las cosas más difíciles que vas a hacer en tu vida – Blair suspiró – Nada de eso suena muy atractivo – La rubia sonrió – Pero… pero de verdad te amo y no me imagino mi vida sin ti, nada tiene sentido sin ti – Serena sintió la emoción en las palabras de Blair y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida ante ellas.

Blair… -

Si quieres podemos decírselo a todo el mundo, pero… no me dejes por favor – Serena sabía cuanto le costaba a Blair aceptar que necesitaba a alguien más que a sí misma y, sin poder contenerse más, atrapó a la morena en un apretado abrazo.

¿De verdad quieres decírselo a todo el mundo? –

Ya es hora de que todos sepan a quien le perteneces – Blair tomó el mentón de la rubia.

Suenas muy segura de eso, ¿Quién te dijo que… - Las palabras murieron en la boca de Blair, Serena correspondió el beso inmediatamente y lo intensificó quedando encima de la más pequeña.

¿Qué decías? – Serena rodó sus ojos.

Supongo que los Waldorf jamás se equivocan –

Y que nunca se te olvide – Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y luego de unos minutos se separaron para respirar – Gracias, S –

¿Por qué? –

Por aguantarme, por quererme, por seguir a mi lado… por todo –

Lo vales – Ambas sonrieron – Te amo, B –

Yo también, S – Se volvieron a besar y las manos de Serena comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la morena, sin duda esta sería un excelente comienzo para lo que se venía por delante.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas de la autora:** Después de que escuche la canción Please don't leave me de Pink no pude evitar pensar en lo bien que le calzaba a Blair&Serena, por eso hice este fic inspirado en esa canción. Si pueden escúchenla y me dejan un review para decirme que les pareció. Ojalá les haya gustado =).

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
